


You Saved Us All

by FanficbyLee



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mary Sue, Mary Sue Parody, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/FanficbyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Bishop saves the world, and afterward she figures out how to save her twin sister, Elle, by working with Sylar. Her fiance, Peter's not too happy about that, but he loves her too much to say 'no'. </p><p>This is a work of satire. Brain cells were lost to this chunk of bad fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We need you.” Those three words in my voicemail made me giddy. I was so tired of being alone and moping about Elle. I missed my sister so much. That bastard Sylar took her away from me before I even got to hang out with her. It was totally so not fair. First he’d killed my daddy, and then he killed my sister. I would stop him. I’d make him pay and pay hard. 

Mrs. Petrelli sounded desperate, so I rushed to get ready. My long golden hair hung in streamers down my back. Its natural highlights framing my heart shaped face that was identical to my twin, Elle’s, except my eyes sparkled with green lights whenever I got excited. 

My hair was thick and it swayed about my shoulders like a wind was blowing around me at all times, but that was because of my amazing super powers. Unlike Elle I could control the forces of nature. Her ability with electricity was a fraction of what I could do with my control over the earth, the wind, water and fire. All of the elements were mine to command. 

Elle would have been able to do what I could too if she’d have tried harder, but she took the easy way out. I liked to study and to practice. It’s why I was daddy’s favorite, and he let me live in the outside world where I got to go shopping, have boyfriends and go to school like a normal girl. But now the Company needed me. 

After getting dressed in a skin tight cat suit made of silver latex, I walked out onto the balcony of my penthouse. When the sun hit my very hot body and my hair I glittered like a star. Holding my hands out to the heavens, I called the wind and let it carry me away into the sky that was nearly as blue as my eyes. 

The wind carried me to Washington, DC. I landed on the top of the Washington Monument to get my bearings, listening to the wind, so that it could tell me where the trouble was. In the distance I could hear the sound of a battle, and I took off into the sky once more, my curtain of silky hair shimmering behind me like a glowing waterfall of perfection. 

In the distance I saw two men fighting. One was Nathan Petrelli, and the other was Sylar. I screamed and made the wind carry me faster, calling on lightning and thunder to stop the vile villain in his tracks. Nathan was hurt. His face covered in bruises, and Sylar hurled him through a window of a very expensive hotel. 

“Get away from him, you bastard!” I screamed as I landed on the balcony between Sylar and Nathan, energy crackling over my hands. 

“Elle?” Sylar looked at me and narrowed his eyes. God he was hot. His eyes were darker than the blackest coffee, and I just wanted to jump his bones then and there. “You can’t be here!” 

“I’m not Elle, Sylar.” I pouted, my full, pink lips curling into a sardonic smile. “You killed her. She was my twin. I’m Eliza, Eliza Bishop, and I won’t let you hurt anyone ever again.” 

Then before he could hurt Nathan I made it rain. Sylar and I faced off in it. The pregnant drops soaked into his clothes making them cling to his body, outlining every muscle while my catsuit showed off my delectable curves for him. But it was totally water proof and that’s why I wear them when I have to do battle. I walked towards him, and pulled him in for a kiss. And then I zapped him with everything I had. Sylar gasped and then twitched on the floor of the balcony like a fish in a fryer. The energy I’d used on him crackled around him like a web of light and power. 

Behind me I heard a cough, and Nathan Petrelli came through the broken balcony doors. “You did it. You stopped Sylar. You saved the President of the United States. I don’t even know your name.” 

“I’m Eliza Bishop, Elle’s twin,” I told him and tossed a curl over my shoulder. “He killed my sister. I had to stop him.” 

Just then Peter, Angela and a few other people came crashing into the room. Peter was so pretty, but he paid more attention to Nathan than he did me. “Nathan thank god, you’re all right. We thought you were a gonner.” 

“I would have been if not for Eliza.” Nathan gave me a big smile and then let Peter go to let his mother hug him too. 

“Wow you saved my brother,” Peter said, looking me over. I didn’t think I had to worry about him ignoring me again. “Can I take you out to dinner to say thanks?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Peter do it on her way to helping Sylar escape.

I threw my head back, my long golden waves of my gossamer hair falling down my back to brush where Peter’s fingers were wrapped around my slender waist. The pleasure was too much, and the plentiful mounds of my perfect white breasts bounced up and down like excited puppies as I thrust up and down on Peter’s turgid shaft. I could barely see the tip of his nose over the top of them as he panted. 

“Oh god, Eliza!” Peter shouted as he came. 

“Oh Peter!” I shouted when I came too. It was magical the way our powers wrapped around each other like a rainbow of passion and power. I saw stars, and my eyes sparkled with green and violet lights. 

“Will you marry me, Eliza?” Peter asked as he ran his fingers through my long blond locks. “I wanted to ask your dad, but since Sylar killed him I couldn’t do that. So I asked my mom, and she said it was OK.” 

“Oh Peter!” I wrapped my fingers around his and gave them a squeeze. “I would love to marry you, but I can’t. I can’t let myself have that kind of happiness when my sister is dead. I must find a way to bring Elle back from the dead.” 

“But how, Eliza?” He looked so sad when I said ‘no’ like someone kicked his puppy. “This is that bastard Sylar’s fault. If he hadn’t killed your sister, we could get married. I should kill him.” 

“No, Peter.” I sat up, the silken sheets falling across my body, shimmering with an inner light of their own. “You can’t say that. Sylar is my only hope. If I can make him help me, I can save Elle.” 

“But he’s a monster, Eliza. You can’t trust him!” 

“I love you, Peter, but she’s my sister.” My sister who I never really knew since I wasn’t raised with her since she was crazy and locked up most of the time, but I loved her and we had a connection. But I can’t expect Peter to understand the connection that Elle and I shared. He had Nathan and their unusual yet completely appropriate and normal relationship that includes a lot of touching. But it wasn’t like the love that I had for Elle. “I have to get her back.” 

“OK I understand, but I’m not happy.” Peter watched as I got dressed in a bright green catsuit that matched my eyes perfectly. I could tell he wanted to drag me back into the bed and kiss me until I forgot all about saving my sister, but he respected my wishes and let me go. “If you need my help, call me. I’ll be with Nathan.” 

I threw my arms around Peter and kissed him hard our tongues tangling and by the time I was done his lips tasted like my candy apple lip gloss. Then I slipped my finger into his mouth to get it wet and stuck it into an empty electrical socket. I turned on my power to control electricity and followed the flow of the electricity from my outlet to Sylar’s cell on Level 5. 

It was dark and dank, just the kind of place where a super villain belonged. I walked past the other inmates and tried not to listen to their cat calls and whistles. I hated it, but I am beautiful. They can’t help but respond to me. 

Sylar glared at me from behind the reinforced glass for a moment I thought I saw something good in his gaze. Underneath it all I think there’s someone good inside of him. He was dressed in a tanktop and sweatpants. He was so hot. God if he wasn’t a murderer, I might forget myself, but I can’t do that to Elle and her memory. But if I could get him to love me, I knew we could do anything together. 

“Sylar I need your help,” I said, stepping close enough to the glass that my breasts were pressed against the glass.

“And people in Hell want igloos,” Sylar snapped. He folded his arms across his chest, and I swallowed hard. I love Peter. I do, and he loves me. But I can see why my sister fell for Sylar. He’s so yummy. 

“It’s for Elle. I know you didn’t mean to kill her. I read her journal. She thought you were good. She loved you, Sylar. Help me bring her back, please.” 

“Why should I? What’s in it for me?” He got up and paced to the window. His long legs were encased in soft gray sweatshirt material and showing every muscle. “She didn’t love me! She lied to me.” 

“No, she didn’t mean to lie to you. I know! They didn’t give her a choice, but she wanted to tell you the truth. We can go back in time, and you can tell yourself not to kill her.” I placed my hands on the glass and locked my eyes with his. “If you ever loved her, if there’s an ounce of good left in you, you’ll help me, Sylar. Please Gabriel, please.” 

“How are we going to go back in time? I don’t have that power.” His hands came up to cover mine on the glass. “Are you going to let me kill Hiro to get it?” 

“Yes,” I said. I gave him a huge smile. “If you kill Hiro, and we go back in time to save Elle then the future will all be different. Think about it. If we go back, you can be happy. Elle can be happy, and I can marry Peter.” 

“But Hiro will be dead,” he pointed out, but I could tell he was thinking about it. “I did love Elle. I do sort of miss her. OK if you give me Hiro, I’ll make sure that Elle doesn’t die. Do we have a deal?” 

“We have a deal.” I nodded and kissed the glass. “I’ll get you out of here, and then we can get Hiro. He won’t stay dead anyway because if you change the past you won’t need to kill him in the future which is our present.” 

“Whatever,” Sylar said, waving his hand to dismiss me. “Get me out of here, or get Hiro here. Either works, and then we’ll save your sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a major character death in this chapter. You have been warned.

“So princess how are you going to get me out of this cell?” His pouty lips pulled into a smirk in his razor stubbled face. “Powers don’t work down here. If they did, I’d be long gone.” 

“I’ll get you out the same way Elle got everyone else out of Level 5.” I held up my hands and let my green lightning dancer over my long delicate fingers like gossamer dragonflies made of emerald fire. Sylar’s smirk turned into a smile as I laid my hands on the control panel for his cell and sent all the electricity I could through the system like a chartreuse firestorm along the wires. There was a spark, then another and another. I could smell ozone and burning insulation, and the door to Sylar’s cell flew open. 

“Nice move,” he said as he stepped up besides me. His maleness filled my stomach with butterflies. “Let’s get out of here before they notice they’re free too.” 

My green eyes grew wide as I saw the other prisoners pawing at their doors to get free. I grabbed Sylar’s wrist, and we raced down the hallway. My stiletto heels making a staccato beat on the dingy gray concrete. An agent dressed in a dark suit tried to block our path, and Sylar raised his hand, sending him flying against the wall. I heard bones snap. Sylar stalked toward him, but I wouldn’t let him go. 

“No we have to find Hiro, so you can save Elle! That was our deal. He’s innocent. You can’t kill him. He’s just doing his job,” I pleaded, my eyes filling with stars and tears. “Please Sylar. You promised to help me save my sister. You can do the right thing. I know you can.” 

He rolled his eyes and let me drag him away from the fallen agent. “You’re not going to tell me that with true love I can be healed are you?” 

“Oh Sylar, love can cure everything that’s wrong with the world. You’ll see. I have the perfect plan that’ll fix you and everything else.” I hurried him along as best I could. His legs were so much longer than mine even with the 5 inch heels on my boots. “Do you trust me?” 

“You got me out of my cell. Of course I trust you.” He didn’t not yet, but he would. I had it all figured out now. All he needed was love and a second chance. With Hiro’s help or Hiro’s power we could have that chance. Hopefully Hiro would agree to help us though because I didn’t want Sylar to kill him either, but if it meant saving my sister and everyone else Sylar ever killed it was worth it. 

We got to the end of the hallway, and there were more guards coming with guns and powers in their hands. I put my hand on Sylar’s chest. God he had a nice chest. Stop it. Eliza you love Peter, and Peter loves you. Of course if my plan worked, I’d have to meet Peter all over again, but I knew he’d fall in love with me again. How couldn’t he? We were made for each other. 

“Is your hand on my chest for a reason, Eliza, or are you trying to feel me up?” He smirked, and I saw him tensing to attack the guards. 

“Hold on!” I shouted and wrapped my arms around his waist and used my control over the elements to send us into the wiring of the emergency light system. I could feel him tight against me as we surged through the conduits, and I started looking for the spark that would take us to Hiro. It was a long trip, and to get to Tokyo we’d have to do some flying. So I broke us out of the electrical system when we got to California. 

Sylar was snarling when we rematerialized in the middle of Hollywood. He staggered over and looked like he was going to throw up, so I reached over and rubbed his back until he felt better. “I’m sorry, you get used to it. But we’ll have to fly to get to Tokyo. Do you know how to fly?” 

“Yeah I can fly. Got it from Nathan before you took me out. Did you bleach your hair one too many times and forget that part?” 

He’s so mean. I don’t understand how Elle could have loved him, but she did. I guess she liked the bad boys. I like the nice boys like Peter better. I miss Peter. He took off into the sky, and I called the wind to carry me across the Pacific Ocean all the way to where Hiro was living.

“Billain! I will not let you have my power!” Hiro was reading comic books when we got there, and he knocked his chair over when he saw Sylar with me. “Who are you, pretty girl? I will not let him hurt you either.” 

“I’m sorry, Hiro-chan,” I said, shutting off the oxygen around him, so he couldn’t breathe. He crumpled to the ground before he could stop time and the two of us.

“Nice shade of blue,” Sylar said with yet another sneer as he crouched over Hiro’s unconscious body. “You might want to step back. This can be kind of messy.” 

“Just do it! Kill him, so we can go back in time and save Elle!” I did what he said though, stepping back and covering my eyes, so I couldn’t see what he was doing. I slid down the wall with my face pressed against my knees until Sylar touched me with a blood covered hand. I looked in horror at the big red bloody handprint on my latex covered shoulder. 

“Got his power, so what’s this plan of yours? It better be a good one too, or I might just take your power for myself and forget about it.” 

“We had a deal, remember. So here’s my plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More death. Sylar is in this fic after all, and its what he does.

Sylar gave me a smoldering look, and my bosoms heaved at his attention. He ran his damp fingers through his ebony hair, and my breath caught in my throat. I fought off the butterflies in my belly, and focused on my mission. I had my sister to save, and I couldn’t let lust interfere with that. Besides I love Peter, and he loves me. 

“You know that if we go back in time, everything changes, right?” He asked me again. I swear he thinks I’m stupid or something. Like I didn’t hear him the first three times he said something. 

“Yes, I know that. You’re not the only one born with a brain, Sylar.” I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one foot. My golden hair shimmered as it fell over my shoulder and over my breasts, and I could see he liked what he saw. “That’s why we’re going all the way to the beginning. Take me back to when you met Elle.” 

I could see the wheels turning in his dark chocolate eyes while he tried to figure out what my plan was, but he wouldn’t be able to figure it out. Sylar’s not as smart as he thinks he is. Then he tilted his head and smiled as he reached for my shoulder. I felt a shiver run down my spine when his long fingers clamped over my shoulder, and then before I could take another breath we were teleported into the past. 

Sylar slipped away from me, and he looked a little bit like he was going to throw up. Being teleported takes practice, and since Hiro was a friend of mine I was used to it. For a moment a frown creased the space between my bright green eyes because I’d let Sylar kill my friend, but it would be OK. Hiro would live. Elle would live, and so would everyone else Sylar killed.

“You’re a little late, Princess,” Sylar told me as he ran his fingers over a big crystal on beneath the window of the shop. “Gabriel’s already killed the first time, and you know there’s a flaw in your plan.” 

“No there isn’t!” I announced striding towards him with my heels digging into the old carpet on the shop floor. I could hear voices in the back of the shop, and one of them sounded enough like me for me to know that it was Elle’s. “If I can make sure that you and Elle end up happily ever after, you won’t kill ever again.” 

“Wait, let me get this straight.” He leaned into the corner and folded his arms across his chest that made the fabric of his shirt tighten over his shoulders. “You want me to help you play matchmaker. What happens to me then?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” I turned my back on Sylar to stride to the back of the shop. Elle was on the floor crouching next to Sylar’s former self. He was so dorky looking. I mean he’s got a lot of junk in his hair now, but back then it was so Leave it to Beaver. He was adorkable. No wonder Elle loved him. Speaking of Elle she was looking at Gabriel with huge blue eyes, and it was just so amazing to see my real sister alive and everything. 

“Who are you?” Gabriel looked up at me. He had an ugly red mark around is throat, and there was a piece of nasty rope on the ground between him and Elle. “I’m closed.” 

“No, you’re not,” Sylar said, coming up behind me. He locked eyes with Gabriel, and it was almost like they were talking to each other mind to mind. Not that they could since Sylar doesn’t have telepathy or anything like that. “Don’t listen to either of them. I’m you. You can trust me.”

Elle sat up and rushed over to me. She was jumping up and down and threw her arms tightly around me, and although I know I should keep Sylar from Gabriel, I had to return my twin’s hug. We’d never met, and it was so good to finally see her. “Who are you? You look like me.” 

“I’m your twin sister.” I don’t explain why we didn’t get to meet before, because I don’t want to hurt her feelings about daddy liking me better. “I came to save your life.”

“My life?” Elle gulped and then looked over at Sylar and Gabriel. “This is weird. What’s going on here?” 

“Gabe.” Sylar stepped past me and Elle, and he grabbed Gabriel by the wrist, dragging him to his feet. “That one is working for a secret organization. They want to study you, cut into your brain and take your powers away from you.” 

“That’s not true!” I shouted, and Sylar smirked at me. “I want you to be happy, Gabriel. You and Elle can be happy forever. You never have to turn into him.” 

Gabriel struggled for a moment, but Sylar wouldn’t let him go. “Trust me, Gabe. I’m you. That bitch will betray you. She betrayed me. Go ahead, Elle. Tell him how Bennet’s got the shop wired with cameras, and how you bugged his apartment too.” 

“Elle, is it true?” Gabriel glared at Elle, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He believed Sylar. 

“It doesn’t matter, Gabe,” I pleaded. “She loves you.” This was not going the way I planned at all. 

Elle put her hand on my arm, and smiled over at Gabriel. “I like you, and Eliza might be right. We could fall in love, and then everything would be OK.” 

“Bullshit,” Sylar said with a snicker. “They want to control you, Gabriel. Treat you worse than mom ever did. If we kill them, you can take their powers, and then I can show you the future. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Listen to the hunger, Gabriel. You know you want to.” 

Gabriel smiled over at Sylar, and a shiver ran down my spine. He had the same look in his eyes. I shoved Elle behind me and started to call up my power. I’d kill them both before I let them hurt Elle. 

“Watch and learn,” Sylar said as he sent a surge of power at me, crushing my ribs in my chest. “Take them out before they can strike, but don’t kill them. If they die, it’s too hard to get the power from their brains.” 

I lost my hold on my power, and watched from a heap on the floor as Gabriel did the same thing to Elle. They both stalked toward us, and I saw Sylar raise his finger to point it at my forehead. “Use your telekinesis to slice open the skull. Don’t go too deep, or you’ll fuck up the brain. Practice on Elle. If you kill her too fast, it’s OK. I have her power, and I can share it with you. Good bye, Eliza. Thanks for everything. Gabriel and I are going to have so much fun in the future.” 

“No!” I tried to scream, but he was too fast. I watched helplessly as Gabriel cut open Elle’s head, and then Sylar started in on mine. Gabriel’s fingers worked their way into my beautiful sister’s head, and I couldn’t do a thing.

“So much for your happy ending, Eliza,” Sylar chuckled as he crouched down next to me, and ripped off the top of my head. It was the last thing I felt as I died.


End file.
